1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a body temperature measuring device, and more particularly, to a body temperature measuring device capable of automatically detaching a probe cover.
2. Description of Related Arts
An ear thermometer is one kind of body temperature measuring devices utilized for measuring ear temperature of a human body in order to obtain actual temperature of the human body. Since the ear thermometer can quickly and correctly measure the body temperature, the ear thermometer is widely used in various kind of medical locations. In order to prevent cross infection, a probe of the ear thermometer is covered by a probe cover before measuring the ear temperature. And after finishing measurement of the ear temperature, the probe cover is detached from the probe for replacing with a new probe cover.
However, the ear thermometer of the prior art does not comprise any mechanism for detaching the probe cover, such that when a user tries to detach the probe cover, the user needs to directly apply force to the probe cover by hand for removing the probe cover from the probe. The above method for detaching the probe cover is not efficient, and may damage the probe due to improper force applied by the hand.